


when did your winning smile begin to look like a smirk

by fazcinatingreads



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Genre: AFL, Alternate Universe - Australian Rules Football, Australian Football League, Cat, Cats, Elmo - Freeform, Football, Gen, Kitten, Kittens, Luka - Freeform, alana - Freeform, based on 101 dalmations, meg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Footballer and cat lover Alana Porter takes her cat Elmo for his daily walk when they meet another cat lover in the park and everything in her life changes. This is loosely based on 101 Dalmations except using cats instead of dogs.





	when did your winning smile begin to look like a smirk

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Alana Porter strapped her white Persian cat into its pram. 

"Let's go for a walk, Elmo," she murmured as she wheeled the pram out the door. Flame red hair swung from her ponytail as she strolled to the front gate and out onto the footpath.

Alana smiled the whole way to the park, pushing the pram in front of her as her cat peeked over the rim, watching the world go by.

At the park, Alana relaxed on the grass reading the latest Sarah J Maas novel, her cat stretched out beside her.

"G'day, ma'am," a sultry male voice boomed from nearby.

Alana glanced up, her eyes widening, as she looked into a most handsome face she'd ever seen. Brown eyes, like melting chocolate, and tanned skin. Brown hair slicked back with gel, not a hair out of place. He was holding an orange tabby cat in his arms like a baby.

"Where did you get the pram?" the male asked bluntly, pointing at the pram lying empty next to Alana.

Alana chuckled. "Found it on the nature strip one day," she said, grinning happily.

The male put his cat on the ground, where it stretched and then cautiously padded its way to Alana's cat.

"Her name is Meg," the male said, shrugging.

Meg sniffed Elmo's tail, moving her nose up to Elmo's bum and along his torso. Eventually they ended up staring into each other's eyes like they were main characters in a Twilight novel.

Alana's eyes flitted from the cats to the handsome male. He was staring back at her. "Guess we can't separate them," she said, smiling seductively.

"We cannot," the male said, mirroring Alana's smile. "Luka."

"Alana."

After awhile, they put their cats into the pram and headed home together. It was love at first sight for both couples.

...

Months later, the happy honeymoon period wearing off for both couples, Alana huffed and scraped Meg's poo from the kitty litter.

"Your cat is pooing non-stop," she groaned, hands on hips, as she stared at Luka lazing on the couch stroking Elmo's fur.

"Our cat," Luka corrected, eyes on the TV screen.

Alana humphed. "Where is she anyway?" she asked, glancing around the room for the bright orange fur. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Dunno," Luka mumbled, "She's been avoiding Elmo for days now. Maybe she's having an affair."

"An affair?" Alana snorted, "We don't let them out except for walks."

Just then, Meg waddled into the room, slowly meandering up to Alana's feet and collapsed, licking her fur daintily.

"How much do you feed her?" Alana asked.

"Maybe she's eating Elmo's food," Luka replied, shrugging.

Alana crouched down to gently stroke Meg's fur. "Hey girl," Alana cooed, her face close to Meg's, "What's the matter, Meggy?"

Meg whimpered, her face sad and helpless.

...

There were tiny kittens in every drawer, in every saucepan, every nook in the bookshelves.

Alana opened her underwear drawer and squealed with delight at a kitten nestled in the cup of her favourite sports bra.

"They're so cute," Alana gushed, hearts in her eyes.

"We should give them away," Luka commented, shaking a kitten from his sock, "I've had quite a few families inquire for a pet cat."

"What about that nice lady we met at the park yesterday," Alana mused, stroking the kitten in her bra, "With the big fur coat that looked really toasty warm."

"Seriously?" Luka asked, staring at his girlfriend. "She seemed evil the way she licked her lips."

Alana frowned. "Our kittens are deliciously cute," she pointed out. "She had great fashion sense."

...

The next day, Alana came home all rugged up in sleek and stylish fur coat that went down past her knees.

"Hey Luka," she said, prancing into the lounge room and spinning around. "It was on sale at Target."

Luka glanced over as he absent-mindedly stroked Elmo's fur. "Looking good, Alana," he noted, smiling in appreciation.

Alana lit a cigarette and inhaled, then blew out several perfect rings of smoke. She went about the kitchen banging pots and pans and haphazardly dicing an onion.

Suddenly, she felt something crawling in her coat. "Oh my god, the fur is moving," Alana squealed, dropping the knife on the ground and leaping away from the kitchen island.

Luka rushed over, alarmed. "Is it real fur?" he asked, bewildered, patting down Alana's new coat.

"No it's cheap faux," Alana yelped, feeling around all the secret pockets of the coat.

Just then, as her hand caressed a pocket, a kitten's head popped out, its tiny mouth open. The kitten's fur was the same brown shade as the coat.

"Aw, aren't you a sweetie?" Alana cooed, her heartbeat calming down as she ruffled the kitten's fur.

She went back to chopping the onion until the lightbulb flickered overhead and a thought occurred to her.

"These kittens," Alana said slowly, "Their fur could be used for a coat."

Luka looked horrified. "You want to strip the fur off our kittens?" he asked, staring at the monster that his girlfriend had become.

Alana smirked, an evil grin forming on her lips. "I could design the most magnificent coat," she said softly, her eyes sparkling.

"No," Luka breathed.

Luka did what he could, hiding the cats around the house in places that Alana would never find them. But there were too many. 

There were 101 little kittens around the house, all different colours and shades, and one day, when Luka was at his furniture removalist job, Alana's designs were complete. 

She gathered up as many kittens as she could, using various Youtube videos to fashion the fur of each kitten into a multicoloured sleek coat that swept the floor as she graced along the floorboards, using the hallway as a catwalk.

She glanced in the floor length mirror.

Twirled around in front of her studio audience of Elmo and Meg, curled up together on the red loveseat.

Alana Porter looked fabulous.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the cats may be named after the most graceful and skilled footballer Meg McDonald.  
> The man definitely not named after any comedians or an ex-footballer's newborn child.


End file.
